vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wardens of the Veil
Who are the Wardens? The Wardens of the Veil are a group based around defending the material plane from external planes and negotiating peace between realms such as the Abyss, the FeyWilds, and Wonderland. The Wardens were founded by Vex, Andraste, Ra Drec, Dr.Zankio, and Serilda. These 5 individuals are known as “Reliquary Wardens” and form the groups leadership. History The Beginning The first day of the Wardens happened on a fateful day after Vex trained with Andraste and Serilda along with Ra Drec and Dr. Zankio watching from afar on standby for healing. After the sparring had finished and as Ra Drec, Andraste, Vex, and Serilda were talking Dr. Zankio decided to go on a walk around the area of a connecting tree to the southern world tree and while he was out of eye sight of the other 4 he was attacked by a member of the 5th layer of the abyss, Rickon. After attacking the Doctor Rickon set his sights for the other 4 individuals that stood there in a clearing. The moment Rickon stepped into the clearing and made his intentions clear Ra Drec took Andraste through a teleportation spell and got them both to the southern world tree. Rickon then began to attack both Vex and Serilda. Vex was able to expertly dodge the large abyssals great sword while Serilda was frozen in place, Warmind and her still battling each other heavily and completely incompatible. This made her an easy target for Rickon when he turned his attention to her. Rickon’s blade went towards her and at the last second Serilda was able to dodge but was still struck by the blade carving a chunk out of her shoulder. Rickon went for another swing but Vex moved her out of the way with his geomancy. Vex and Rickon went Toe-to-Toe, battling with their blades and was able to get fatal cuts into Rickon with his beam sword but the large abyssal man seemed unfazed. After figuring that the two were evenly matched, Rickon left the misty forest area but not without making a crude remark of “Someone should check in with the doctor.” After hearing this and seeing that the other 3 were alright, Vex ran deep into the forest. He was quickly tailed by Ra Drec, Andraste, and Serilda and they soon found the doctor laying in the mud, bloodied and broken; his body seemed to dissolve into thin air, leaving nothing behind of the doctor. Knowing what needed to be done, Andraste pulled out a pocket watch that the doctor had given her earlier. Forcing magic through the pocket watch, Andraste was able to open up a portal to the Doctor’s realm where he would regenerate. Once within the Doctor’s realm the five of them inspected the wounds inflicted on Serilda and Andraste. Zankio attempted to heal Andraste’s wounds but he was only able to close the actual physical wound. This lead to the realization that when Rickon had cut Andraste and Serilda, he was not only hurting their physical bodies but also their souls were now infected with Abyssal corruption. This would cause the infection to slowly creep into the soul and eventually turn them into abyssals themselves. Zankio, Andraste, and Serilda were now in a race for their lives without even knowing the full implications of them being cut meant and the danger behind it. After leaving the realm, Ra Drec went back to the southern world tree, Zankio went back to his home and was greeted happily by his daughters Lilith and Jess. Andraste took refuge in a tree that was protected by the southern world tree, and Serilda and Vex went back to the floating islands. Members & Roles Reliquary Wardens The founding members and leaders of the Wardens. *Ra Drec *Serilda Novox *Vex *Dr. Zankio *Andraste Wardens Core Core members of the Wardens who are sent out on missions. *ALittleSeven -Katsio *Midori *Samarium *Yuki Yamaoto *Ella *Ion *anya Dragon Division * Adam * Cassandra * Helena * Kiwazaki * Kizu * Gareth - Deceased Trivia *For April Fools 2019 the Wardens discord swapped logos with the Aegis discord. In turn the Aegis discord did the same with Purple Lotus’s discord logo and PL did the same to the Wardens causing mass confusion and annoyance among the community members. Gallery Wardens Logo.png|The Wardens Logo Category:RP Groups Category:Articles Still Underconstruction